Makarov's Vengeance
by PRGedney
Summary: The world has finally reached a new era of peace now that the dreaded Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov is dead. But when a new threat rises, it heads to one person: The first male IS pilot Orimura Ichika. Join Ichika, Captain John Price and their friends and allies as they face this new foe and experience firsthand Makarov's Vengeance!
1. Episode 0: A New Day

The Academy was unusually quiet. All the students had assembled for a special ceremony honoring all the fallen of their countries during the lunacy of the Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov's reign of terror. Many IS pilots had lost their lives at the Battle for New York and the rescue mission of the Russian President and his daughter; the IS pilots had found themselves fighting each other.

With the death of Makarov at the hands of British Special Forces Task Force 141 leader, Captain John Price, the world had finally found a new era of peace. Many of the students were crying and embracing each other; all of them were relieved at the fact that the war had ended on such a good note.

The second male IS pilot, an American named Lotus Saintcrow, was standing next to Orimura Ichika and his friends, cheering and celebrating. Suddenly, though, he was called by Ichika's older sister Orimura Chifuyu, who was a teacher at the IS Academy and had known Lotus and his older brother, Jonah Saintcrow, since Lotus, Ichika and their childhood friend Shinonono Houki, younger sister of the genius who created the IS machines, Shinonono Tabane, and her assistant, Yamada Maya. He said to the crew, "I'll be back!" and ran to them.

Ichika saw Chifuyu-nee with a soft look on her face as Yamada-sensei said something to Lotus. His smile evaporated immediately and tears welled up in his eyes. Chifuyu-nee wrapped him in a comforting embrace as Lotus sobbed in anger, pain and sadness. Lotus fell to the ground and Chifuyu followed, never letting go, stroking his hair and rubbing his back soothingly while trying to shush him.

Ichika saw a tall man with a full beard and the military uniform of Great Britain with a strange hat on his head and a cigar in his mouth walk up to Lotus, who held his shoulder tightly for a brief moment. Lotus turned to regard him, his face wet with tears. Ichika moved closer and heard the man say in a strange British accent, "I'm Captain John Price, son; I was a good friend of your uncle's. I thought you might like this." He extended his hand and Ichika saw a pair of dog tags on a metal ball necklace. They were covered in dirt and blood. "This was the only thing found of Staff Sergeant Westbrook when they were sifting through of the rubble of that Siberian mine. I thought since you and he were close, you might want them."

Lotus nodded and grasped them in his hand. Bringing his hand to his chest, he sobbed again with renewed tears. Chifuyu-nee looked at Price and said, "Thanks, John."

Captain Price nodded. "Don't mention it, Blade." He turned and regarded Ichika, then tipped his hat to the first male IS pilot in history and walked away.

Brunetta Auditore, an Italian IS pilot (Female, obviously) and Lotus' girlfriend ran up to Ichika with a worried look on her face. "Ichika-kun?" she asked with a thick Italian accent. "What's wrong with Lodie?"

Ichika sighed and said, "His uncle died in that mine where they rescued President Vorshevsky."

Brunetta's eyes went wide. "Oh, no," she whispered then ran up to her boyfriend and cooed, "Baby." Lotus looked at her and embraced her; Chifuyu got up and walked to Ichika. Putting a hand on his head, she said, "You better be there for him. It's gonna be tough for him for a while."

Ichika nodded. "I will, Chifuyu-nee." He waited for her to hit him for calling her that at school like she usually would, but instead she embraced him in a loving hug. "I love you, Ikkun," she whispered, holding him tight.

Ichika nodded. "I love you too, Chifuyu-nee."

Chifuyu kissed the top of his head and let go of him, then walked off.

Ichika looked to the horizon, and the sun had never looked brighter.

It finally felt like the start of a new day.

The woman was alone. Vodka bottles, used clothing and half-eaten plates of food were strewn across the bedroom. She had locked herself inside of her room and had refused to let anyone in.

Her arms were adorned with cuts and her hair was messy and tangled. She smelled horrible from lack of bathing. Again, she looked at the Desert Eagle on her desk, fully loaded, and contemplated suicide again.

No. That wouldn't change anything. Big Brother Vladimir was gone. The Ultranationalist movement had been destroyed with his passing.

No. She wanted revenge. She wanted blood. She wanted death.

Especially the death of one Captain John Price of the British Special Forces Task Force 141. The man who had killed her beloved big brother.

Draining the last of her vodka, she threw the bottle across the room. Her eyes, red from lack of sleep, were burning with a new purpose.

She got up and walked to her mirror. She had plenty of work to do.

The sister of Vladimir Makarov, Afimiya Makarov, prepared herself for her first steps into darkness.

And vengeance.

Thanks so much for reading! This will be a continued series! I will try to upload as much as I can; don't panic if some uploads come later than others, since my life is hectic, too!

My custom characters, Lotus Saintcrow and Jonah Saintcrow, will be more involved in the story as time goes on! Also, Brunetta Auditore is LittleMiss~Roseann's character; if you haven't read her stories, CHECK THEM OUT. They're f**king fantastic!

That's all from me!

EVER

PRG


	2. Episode 1: Tying Up Loose Ends

"Um…" said Yamada-sensei as everyone in the classroom were looking somber. "Lotus-kun will not be coming in today, so let's continue on without him."

Ichika sighed, looking at the empty seat next to him. For the past three days, Lotus had refused to go outside save to train and even then he was alone doing it. He barely slept and barely ate anything, but wisely kept himself hydrated. He wouldn't speak to anyone; not even Brunetta could get him to talk.

"He's taking it hard," commented the IS student representative of Spain and Brunetta's best friend, Castora Ortega, who, like everyone else, was worried sick about Lodie. She and Brunetta had a strange friendship that allowed for some intimate acts between Castora and Lotus. They both agreed to share him, something that made Ichika's head hurt from the confusion of trying to figure out who was his REAL girlfriend. He figured they were in a joint relationship with the way they acted together. "He must've been really close to his uncle."

"Very," said a rough, deep, growling voice behind her and Ichika. They turned around to see Lotus' older supercommando brother Jonah, who was towering over them with his 8-foot and 378 pounds of pure muscle. He had a sad look on his face. "He was there for him when I couldn't be. He's strong, though: He'll get over it." With that, he walked away.

Brunetta, Castora and Ichika slowly opened the door and saw Lotus on the floor, curled up in a ball and crying. Immediately, Castora and Brunetta were at his side, comforting him with compassionate back rubs and letting him cry on their chests. He was getting out all his grief in one huge sob-fest.

Ichika felt himself get choked up. He excused himself and walked outside only to find Charlotte and Houki standing there, looking somber. Charlotte led him to a nearby couch and, with Houki at his side, Ichika sobbed with his best friend in this school since he got here.

Together, they cried out their hearts, united through sorrow and strengthened by it.

* * *

Captain Price walked into the little café in Paris to see a familiar face waiting for him. "If I hadn't gotten the e-mail from Nikolai, I wouldn't had believed it myself." He sat across from the man and said, "Nice to see you again… Yuri."

Yuri smiled and shook Price's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you, too," he replied, then sipped his coffee. He put the mug down and asked, "So. Makarov's finally dead?"

"Yeah. It's finally over," answered Price, who was draining his second cup of coffee. He looked intently at Yuri and asked, "How did you survive?"

Yuri shrugged. "I guess whoever's been watching over me didn't want me to die just yet." He took a bite out of his danish and asked, "I don't think you came here just to see me."

"You're right." Price pulled out a picture of Makarov with a younger woman with a similar face to his except softer and not as rigid and long black hair. "Do you know who this woman is?"

Yuri nodded. "Da. Her name is Afimiya, Makarov's younger sister. Almost as crazy as her brother, but twice as dangerous. So dangerous that Makarov had to have her locked away in an undisclosed location for everyone's safety, including her own. She was a little too violent for Makarov and is very attached to him. I heard from a former friend that she didn't take Makarov's brutal death too well."

"Yeah, well, her brother needed to be stopped, so I did it."

"Da. No question on that, Price." He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Why are you so keen, my friend?"

"Just tying up loose ends."

"Really?"

Price sighed. "I think Afimiya might try to bring back Makarov's old armies and try to finish what her big brother started."

"Anyone in danger of her?"

"Aye. The only two males that could ever pilot an Infinite Stratos machine: Lotus Saintcrow and Ichika Orimura."

Yuri's eyes went wide. "How do you know all this?"

Price stared at him with a hard look. "Because I knew Makarov. And his sister's probably no different."

Yuri exhaled, sitting back in his chair. "Anything I can do to help?"

Price smirked. "You want to join with me in another crusade that could potentially kill you again?"

Yuri grinned. "As you can see, I'm not dead yet," he said while motioning to himself.

Price grinned back, shaking his hand. "Welcome to Task Force 141, then, Yuri."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up, soon!

EVER

PRG


	3. Episode 2: Lotus Loses An Eye

Lotus was in his personal IS machine, called Archangel Ace, sparring with Ichika in his personal machine called Byakushiki; it had been a few days since Lotus had recovered from his grief mode. He immediately caught up with all the work he had missed and became his usual obnoxious self once more.

Ichika couldn't believe how quickly he bounced back. It was as if he hadn't even lost his Uncle Frost. It was strange. He would never recover from losing Chifuyu-nee; they were too close to each other. He guessed he and Lotus were different when it came to loss.

"Ichika!" Lotus' voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Lotus aiming his energy bolt-firing crossbow at Ichika's head; he had his familiar cocky grin on his face. "Watch out, brotha!" He fired off a few rounds, causing Ichika to weave through the bolt-blasts. He flew upwards with his energy blade in a cleaving motion, roaring.

Lotus' face was of battle-lust. Grinning, he blocked the blow with his left hidden-blade; extending his right hidden-blade, he brought his right arm towards Ichika's face.

Ichika jumped back, breaking off the attack. Lotus wasn't even trying at this point, yet he was already keeping Ichika on his toes. It was as if he was the ultimate warrior.

Jonah had said there were three things in his world that he was dead serious about: Music, love… And battle.

And Ichika believed it 100%.

Grabbing his left forearm, Lotus activated his hidden-machine gun. Hearing the caulking sound, Ichika flew back, weaving through the hail of tracer bullets. He flew at Lotus; Lotus pulled his waraxe out and flew upwards to meet Ichika.

As they raced closer and closer to each other, Lotus' face went dead serious. He immediately threw Ichika out of the way as a gunshot went off from nearby. An agonizing roar from Lotus made Ichika's heart drop.

Looking up, he saw Lotus' right eye destroyed. Blood was oozing out of the now-empty socket, and eye gore was mixed in it. For some reason the bullet had disintegrated as soon as it hit Lotus' eye, so it hadn't gone any farther.

Ichika saw a woman in the distance, holding a high-caliber sniper rifle in her hands. She looked at Ichika and jumped off the building.

"Lotus!" called Brunetta; Lotus' bloodied face was contorted with rage and agony. Bellowing a warcry, he raced after the woman. Ichika flew off and was followed by Houki in her Akatsubaki personal IS machine and Brunetta in her personal machine, called Fiamma del Cielo (Flame of Heaven). "Lodie!" she called after her boyfriend; Lotus couldn't hear anything but his enraged thoughts. This woman was going to pay for this. He would make sure of it.

The woman was getting into a Russian battle helicopter. As the chopper took off, Lotus yelled in fury, "OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Flying right at the chopper, he fired his zero-grav grappling hook from his right arm and caught the chopper in its flight from the Academy. Whirling around, he sent the chopper flying back to the ground, where it was wrecked and sent on fire.

As the woman crawled out of the flaming wreck of her escape chopper, Lotus was already running at her; his IS back in sleep mode, he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against a nearby rock wall. A Desert Eagle at her head, he spat, "Who are you?! Who sent you?!"

The woman was frothing at the mouth; all she said was, "Long live Lady Makarov," before she died.

Lotus threw her convulsing body to the ground and put as many bullets as he could into her before he ran out of his current clip. Throwing it to the ground, he turned to regard everyone, then fell onto the ground, passed out from blood loss.

Ichika yelled at Brunetta, "Call my sister! Tell her Lotus is hurt real bad and he needs help!" He looked at Houki and asked, "We need to stop the bleeding; do you have anything that can soak it up?"

Houki nodded, pulling her hair ribbon out and wadding it up. She put it on his eye socket and gently applied pressure.

"C'mon, man," said Ichika through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare die on me, you selfish bastard!"

* * *

Afimiya looked at the man who was in charge of the assassination op. "And Lotus killed her?" she asked in a deadly voice.

"Y-yes, Lady Makarov." The man's eyes were wide with fear.

Afimiya looked at the knife she was playing with. "You served under my big brother back when he was in charge, right?" she asked him with curiousity in her tone.

"Y-yes. He considered me one of his best men," responded the man with a bit more confindence in his voice.

"Really?" Afimiya got up and walked to him, still eyeing her knife. "I once heard that you were one of the people that convinced my brother to lock me away because I had lost my mind. So tell me," she added as the man went white with terror, "Do you think I lost my mind back when I was locked away?"

Without a second thought, she stabbed him in his throat; leaning towards him, she answered, "I lost my mind when Price killed my beloved big brother."

Throwing him on the ground to die, she went back to her chair and said, "For the rest of you: Find a way to breach their defenses. I want those boys alive."

"But milady," said one woman, confused, "You said you wanted them dead."

Afimiya threw the knife into her skull and got up. Walking to the dead body, she responded as she pulled her knife out of the woman's cranium, "I realized that they're worth more to me alive.

"After all," she added, spinning around, "Price would never not come if I captured the only male IS pilots in the world." She laughed like a crazy little girl and thought, _I will avenge my brother, Price. _

_Over your dead corpse._

* * *

Thanks much for reading! Chapter Three coming soon!

EVER

PRG


	4. Episode 3: Truth Revealed

It had been a hard 12 hours on Lotus and his friends: Lotus had lost his eye, resulting in a surgery to rebuild his lost eye. While the surgery had been taking place, Brunetta had been crying into Jonah's chest and Castora on Ichika's shoulder. Houki and the rest of the girls were crying.

The doctor had came out and delivered awesome news. "The surgery was a success," she said, and everyone cheered. "He has a new eye that looks and functions like his old one. He's out right now, so you guys can see him if you wish."

Brunetta and Castora were the only ones that stayed behind after the initial look-in by everyone. Brunetta was holding her lover's hand while Castora sat across from them on the other side of the bed. Lotus' eye had bandages on it and he was sleeping soundly. Brunetta kissed his forehead and stroked his long unruly hair.

Castora looked at Brunetta intensely. "Brun," she said.

Brunetta looked up, surprised at her look. "Yeah, Cassie?" asked Brunetta, somewhat confused.

"It's obvious who Lotus loves more. And you love him more than me." She sighed. "He's yours, sweetie." She got up and hugged her tightly.

Brunetta sighed, then said, "It's probably good that you did this, because there's something pretty important that happened a couple days ago." She brought her hand down to her stomach and Castora's eyes went wide. "No," she exhaled.

Brunetta nodded, tears flowing freely. "What am I gonna do?" she sobbed.

Suddenly, she felt Lotus' hand squeeze hers tightly. Brunetta brought her ear to his mouth and her eyes went wide at what he said. Smiling with tears of joy flowing down her face, she hugged his head and kissed it. "Thank you," she whispered.

Castora asked, "What did he say?"

Brunetta looked at her and cried, "He'll stay with me, now and forever!"

All of a sudden, the door opened and Captain Price walked in. He looked at the proceedings and said, "Sorry."

As he turned around, Brunetta said, "Wait."

Turning back around, Price asked, "Yes?"

Brunetta looked at Lotus. "Why are Ichika and Lotus orphans?" she asked the hero. "What happened to their parents?"

"Imran Zakhaev killed them," he responded then walked out before they could ask why.

Brunetta just sighed, then she and Castora fell asleep, exhausted from what had happened that day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Episode 4 coming soon!

EVER

PRG


	5. Episode 4: Kickass While Pregnant

Ichika and Houki were walking back to the Academy with groceries in their hands for their rooms. Behind them were Lotus, Brunetta and Castora, also with groceries for their rooms, as well. They were laughing and conversing.

Ichika saw that despite the fact that Brun had just entered his 3rd trimester of pregnancy, she looked like she had entered her 2nd. Their child was gonna be a tiny little thing, that was for sure. She was also wearing a short skirt with short shorts underneath and heeled boots, which confused Ichika even more.

Suddenly, though, they were grabbed from behind and thrown into an alleyway. Guns pointed at their heads, the group of yakuza thugs looked like they were gonna kill them.

"Give us your money and valuables, kiddies," said the leader, sticking his gun in Lotus' face. Lotus simply spit in his face, resulting in a punch to his face by one of the lackeys. The leader eyed his ring and said, "I'll take that," with a big grin on his face.

Lotus activated his IS's right hidden-blade and thrust forward, impaling the guy on its 10-inch blade. Immediately, Brun was on the rest, doing high kicks, flips and quick beatdowns.

Lotus and Castora joined in and Ichika and Houki, after recovering from their initial shock, took down the last two.

Brunetta had the last goon in a half-nelson. She twisted his head and snapped his neck; letting his body slide from her grasp, she ripped a bag of Cheetos' open and wolfed them down, seeing as how she suddenly had the pregnant craving for Cheetos'.

Castora looked at Brunetta and asked incredulously, "She's 6 months pregnant! How the hell can she do that?!"

Lotus came up behind Brunetta and wrapped his arms round her waist. "She's just that kickass," he replied, kissing her neck and massaging her stomach. She licked the Cheetos' dust off her fingers in an erotic way that made Ichika and Houki more than a little uncomfortable and kissed him back.

They went back to the Academy without a hitch.

* * *

"What do you mean, they didn't capture them?!" roared Afimiya, throwing her vodka bottle down in anger. "They were paid to do that!"

"They got greedy." It was her second-in-command.

"Fuck!" she swore. "Those morons can't do anything right!" She sighed. "We'll start again from scratch, I guess."

* * *

Price and Yuri were spying on Afimiya. "Looks like she didn't capture them like she wanted to," observed Yuri, scratching his chin.

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way. C'mon, let's go before we're found," said Price and the two of them disappeared into the darkness of the Russian woods.

* * *

Thanks for following! Episode 5 coming soon!

EVER

PRG


	6. Episode 5: Birth of a Hero

Lotus and Ichika were sparring again. They made it a habit to train every day on the weekends from dawn to dusk. It was to improve their fighting skills.

They had been taking a break when Lotus got a call from Cecilia. "Hold on," said Lotus to Ichika, rolling his eyes, "Let's see what the Princess of Wankers wants THIS time." He picked up the phone and said, "What?"

"Don't give me that crap, Lotus!" yelled Cecilia in a very panicky voice. "You need to come to the hospital NOW!"

"Why?" asked Lotus, smirking. "Did you get an ingrown toenail again?"

"NO!" She almost blew his eardrum out with that scream. "Your girlfriend's in labor!"

Lotus froze. His face was one of shock. He hung up the phone and turned to Ichika.

"We bounce. NOW." It wasn't a request; it was an order.

They quickly got showered and changed and before they knew it, they were heading for the hospital as fast as they could run.

All of a sudden, they were confronted by Ultranationlist soldiers with guns pointed at them. They were surrounded.

Lotus' eyes were filled with rage. "Oh no," he bellowed, hidden-blades extended, "Nonono; fuck you assholes; you are NOT keeping me away from the birth of MY FUCKING KID!" With that, he ran at them and took two down by hidden-blading their necks.

As he turned around, he grabbed the gun of the one behind him as he was going to fire and made the gun spray bullets at half of the soldiers, dropping them. He then elbowed the guy behind him in the nose and killed him. Grabbing his gun, he reloaded and sprayed bullets at the remaining guys that were being beaten back by Ichika.

All of them dead, they continued running till they reached the hospital. Running in, Lotus ran up to the desk and said in broken breaths, "I'm Lotus Saintcrow. My girlfriend, Brunetta Auditore, is giving birth to my kid right now; where is she?"

She called over a nurse and said, "Follow him." Lotus looked back and said, "I'll text you alright?"

"Go, man, GO!" yelled Ichika as Houki and Charlotte came up to him. They watched Lotus disappear through the doors.

* * *

Finally, after 8 grueling hours, a doctor came up to them and said, "The birth was a success. They're waiting for you all."

"C'mon, let's go!" yelled Castora as they followed the doctor to Brunetta's room.

They found her and Lotus together with a little bundle of life in her arms. Castora and Ichika ran up to them and Castora asked the question. "What's her name, Brun?"

"Kyle Fraya Isabella Saintcrow," responded Brunetta, smiling and kissing her little girl. Lotus kissed Kyle's forehead and said, "Ichika, Cassie. We want you guys to be the godparents."

"Really?!" they both exclaimed and then Castora said, "It would be an honor."

"Yeah. Thanks," replied Ichika.

After a few minutes, they left the happy family alone.

* * *

Thanks so much to LittleMiss~RozaAnn for contributing to this episode! Episode 6 will be coming soon!

EVER

PRG


	7. Episode 6-1: ISA is Under Attack!

Chapter 6 Part 1: ISA is Under Attack!

Sorry, everyone! After a LONG hiatus of Writer's Block, I'm back with the long-awaited next chapter! Thanks for being so patient!

~PRGedney

* * *

6 Months after Birth of a Hero:

Lotus woke up with Brunetta curling into him; between them, their 6-month-old daughter, Kyle, was curled into her loving mother's chest. He kissed Kyle's head and she giggled a bit, curling more into Brunetta's chest. Brunetta woke up with tired eyes looking at her boyfriend; smiling, she kissed him and whispered, "Good morning, baby."

Lotus grinned, stroking her face and replying, "Good morning yourself, honey."

Suddenly, he felt something was wrong. There were no sounds coming outside their room. Grabbing his hidden-blade, which was right near his bedstand, he slipped it onto his left arm and got up. Hearing knocking outside their door, he woke up Ichika and said, "Shh…" Extending the hidden-blade, he slowly came to the door and opened it.

He was greeted by two burly Russian soldiers who tried to grab him; expecting the attack, he shoved his hidden-blade through the first one's jaw, impaling his brain and then threw him into the second, who was just about to open fire. Collapsing onto the ground, Lotus picked up the dead Russian's gun and shot him in the skull.

Brunetta was already up, holding Kyle protectively. She pulled out her stiletto dagger and said, "Let's go!"

They ran out and saw that the Academy was under attack by Russian forces. They had the same symbol as the original Ultranationalists.

"The fuck?" said Lotus as he finished off two more Russians. "I thought the Ultranationalist movement was dead. How are they back?!"

"Simple." It was the voice of a familiar person. After smelling cigar smoke, Lotus knew who it was.

"Price!" roared Lotus as Captain Price killed a few Ultranationalists. Turning to them, he yelled, "C'mon, lad! We need to go now!"

Lotus grabbed Ichika by the arm and exclaimed, "We need to get Reyner!"

The third male IS pilot, representative of Puerto Rico and best friend of Lotus, Reyner Cortez was a master of various styles of fighting; like Lotus, they trained to become the best warriors. Although Lotus was aiming to be a Master Assassin, Reyner, despite his race, was aiming to become a Master Samurai Swordsman and it showed in his ability to wield two katanas at once. He was currently in a bout with three Ultranationalist soldiers; by the time Lotus, Ichika and Brunetta got to him, however, he had just finished off the last one.

Pulling his left katana out of the soldier's spinal cord, he looked at Lotus and their friends and said calmly, "Well this is a real wake-up call, ain't it?"

Yuri ran up to them with Cecilia, Rinn, Charlotte and Laura in tow. "Reinforcements are on the way, Price," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "ETA 3 minutes."

"Let's keep them busy in the meantime." Price turned to the young IS pilots and asked, "You can keep those Ultranationlists occupied till the military gets here, right?"

"You bet your British cigar-smoking ass we can," replied Lotus.

"Good. Nikolai, give them some air support."

"Da; I will, Price," responded Nikolai as Lotus and his team suited up. Brunetta gave Kyle to Yuri and asked him, "Can you keep him safe?"

"Damn right."

Brunetta nodded and activated her IS unit. Everyone was ready.

"All right, guys," roared Lotus, revving up his Archangel Ace. "Let's give these assholes a real show!"

They flew through the windows and began their descent into the fray.

* * *

Thanks so much! I promise that Part 2 will be out in the next couple of weeks!

EVER

PRG


End file.
